


Sleepy kitten

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [14]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: After a tiring mision, the only thing Hal wanted was sleep and cluddle with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Sleepy kitten

**Author's Note:**

> As always, english is not my mother tongue so, if you see a mistake, let me know. I'm sorry for it.

Hal Jordan woke up at the annoying sound of Barry’s alarm o’clock. He looked around himself, trying to discerned what time it was. No sunlight was visible through the window and the world was, as quiet as could be in a large city as Central City..

 _What the fuck, Barry?!_ The pilot cursed while watched his partner got up to walking into the bathroom. _It was so early? Why did he put the alarm so early?_

He turned his back at the bathroom and covered himself with the blanket. No, he wasn’t gonna to get up. He had come late, after a mission with the GL corps, and he was so tired in the moment that he didn’t remember if he covered himself before fell asleep besides his beloved boyfriend.

Hal didn’t know how much time had passed. He had been fallen in and out at a dreamless sleep when Barry went and gave him a goodbye kiss on the check. But, before the speedster couldn’t get away. Hal, sleepy, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the blanket’s nest.

“Hal” He said. “I have to go…” Hal only tight his grab, no letting him go away. “I have an appointment with Caitlin.”

“I’m your boyfriend.” Hal replied without thinking.

“Medical appointment, Hal.” clarified Barry. “Now, let me go!!!.”

“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.” Hal said and cuddled Barry, hiding his face in Barry chest.

The speedster smiled with love in his eyes. He had to go but he couldn’t annoy Hal’s sleep. No when he knew how late he came and how tired he was…And how cute he looked; like a kitten. Caitlin would be mad at him but he would deal with it. Now he was gonna stay in bed with his boyfriend. Hal only hugged him tightly and let himself go…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it as much as I did while writing. If you have time, let a comment. I love to read you.
> 
> I send you good vibes. XOXO


End file.
